Something to Stay Awake For
by Jessiegurl43953
Summary: Trapped in a dark world where only sleep gives her peace, Chibi Usa learns you must bleed to save your dreams and surrender everything for happiness.
1. Introduction

Introduction

  
  
During the day, it was easy to block out all of the painful memories. With everything going on around her, it was not difficult to forget for a little while. She had long before perfected the art of stopping her thoughts during the daylight hours. But after the moon and stars appeared, Chibi Usa couldn't put her past out of her mind any longer.   
  
Chibi Usa was a twenty-year-old college student. Like her mother, she was unusually short, but also like her mother, she held herself so that she seemed taller than anyone. On top of her head sat soft, pink hair that was always styled into two, cone-shaped buns. She had warm, friendly, red eyes and a challenging, but sweet smile. She was also very intelligent, but just like her mother, she didn't care a thing about school. All she wanted to do was wear rhinestones and talk about boys. Not one person could suspect her sad feelings that she carefully hid beneath her always-cheerful exterior. No one knew what pain lurked inside Chibi Usa.   
  
Eleven years ago, Chibi Usa had been fighting along side her mother, Sailor Moon, her father, Tuxedo Kamen, the Sailor Senshi, and the guardian cats in the battle for love and justice. Together, the fourteen of them protected and guarded the Earth from evil villains and treacherous monsters who came from every corner of the galaxy. Although the work was dangerous and hard, and many fights broke out among them over different things, they loved and helped one another as they had the time of their lives defending their planet.   
  
But one day, the unexpected had happened. A strange, black cloud had suddenly appeared over Tokyo, bringing violent lightning, rain, and fierce winds. The cloud had sucked up the Sailor Senshi and drifted away, but not before striking Tuxedo Kamen dead with lightning and tearing the entire city apart. If the situation hadn't already been bad enough, all three of the guardian cats had suddenly vanished into thin air. Chibi Usa had been forced to be alone in the cruel world without one friend or family member, dealing with the loss of everyone she knew and cared for all at once. She had to raise herself, and for an immature nine-year-old, that hadn't been simple.   
  
Chibi Usa sighed gloomily, as she entered the comfortable, but extremely lonely and empty house she had once shared with her mother, father, and cats after a tiresome couple of hours at college. Everyday, she longed for her family and friends so much it actually hurt. The terrible aching in her heart never ceased, and time had failed to dull the pain. Coming back to the place where her family and friends once stayed didn't help much either, but she really couldn't separate herself from a place that held so many good memories.   
  
Along with the always-present pain, Chibi Usa couldn't recall when she hadn't felt lonely. The constant knowledge of being completely alone made her feel different and miserable. Knowing that she would never again see her mother's loving smile or her father's gentle hands was sometimes unbearable. The fact that she would never again set eyes on any of the brave Sailor Senshi or the wise guardian cats was also heartbreaking. The entire situation was utterly horrendous.   
  
"Another night alone..." Chibi Usa whispered softly to herself, her words trailing off as she glanced sadly around the empty house. She sighed again, shaking her head as the feeling of lonesomeness returned, just as it did every night. She drew in a shaky breath, knowing that this night would be no different then any other. This night would be full of memories and sadness. This night would bring pain and wistful thinking. This night would summon up heartache and tears. Only sleep would give her peace, and knowing that, Chibi Usa went straight to bed. After all, what was there to stay awake for? 


	2. Chapter One: The Dream

  
  


Chapter One: The Dream

  
  
Chibi Usa's eyes fluttered open, and after a few hazy moments of waking up, she realized she wasn't in her own bedroom. Instead, she was in a place that she had never seen before. She franticly shot up into a sitting position and looked around in frightened awe. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as thousands of thoughts rapidly raced through her panicking mind. Where was she, and how had she come to be there? Was she safe? What was going on?   
  
Chibi Usa carefully studied her surroundings, and she saw that she was in an enormous bedroom made completely out of mirrors and soft, white silk. In the entire room, the only piece of furniture was the gigantic bed she was laying on. Everything seemed to sparkle brilliantly, and the air felt as if it were alive with magic. If she hadn't been so scared and shocked, Chibi Usa would have loved that room.   
  
Chibi Usa looked up to see the ceiling, which was a mirror, just like the walls and floor. When she saw her reflection, she got yet another shocking surprise. Instead of seeing her twenty-year-old self in the mirror, her nine-year-old self gazed back! And if that wasn't surprising enough, she had somehow transformed into her Sailor Senshi form. She was now Sailor Chibi Moon!   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon?" A voice whispered, and the pink-haired girl froze, her heart practically jumping out of her chest. She knew that voice all too well, even if it had been eleven years since she had last heard it. But it was impossible for the speaker to still be alive, because Sailor Chibi Moon had watched the mysterious black cloud suck her up those many years ago. Thousands of emotions and thoughts suddenly were swirling inside her.   
  
"It can't be..." Sailor Chibi Moon murmured, putting her hands over her ears, tears welling up in her eyes involuntarily, as more painful memories than she could count shot through her head. This had to be some sort of strange, sick trick or dream. Nothing else could explain her location or the voice. Whatever was going on, she wasn't about to let her heart and memories torture her. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to believe her ears and the entire situation. "You're dead..."   
  
"No, Sailor Chibi Moon. I am alive." The voice whispered, and Sailor Chibi Moon pressed her hands harder against her ears and shook her head fiercely. Tears ran down her cheeks against her will, streaking her pale skin. She knew that the voice's owner was dead, and her desire to have her back wasn't going to be turned against her. She closed her eyes and thought that if she waited long enough, everything would go away, even though in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't happen.   
  
"No!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried, shaking her head even harder. More tears spilled out of her big, scarlet eyes, as pieces of her pink hair fell from the buns on the top of her head. She was so angry with herself for acting this way! She knew without a doubt that the speaker was long gone, but still the memories washed over her like a powerful tidal wave. "I saw you get sucked up in that black cloud! I know that you are dead!"   
  
"No, Sailor Chibi Moon. I am alive. Just like the other Sailor Senshi." The voice said, but this time it sounded changed. This time, it didn't sound so distant. Before it had sounded as if Sailor Chibi Moon were only thinking the words, but now the voice seemed real. The words sounded as if they were being spoken out loud. Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes snapped open in surprise, and she saw, standing beside the bed, a figure.   
  
The figure was tall, with short, choppy, dirty blonde hair. She had intense navy eyes, and an extremely serious expression. She was wearing a uniform, like every other senshi. Her skirt, collar, boots, and gem in her tiara were all bluish-green, but the enormous bow in the center of her chest was yellow. Despite the outfit, she looked more like a man than a woman. "Impossible..." Sailor Chibi Moon whispered, as her mouth dropped open and her hands fell into her lap in shock.   
  
"That black cloud that sucked up the Sailor Senshi and I eleven years ago was actually a cloud of gigantic, evil hornets created by negative energy. They work for a wicked man who goes by the name of Onihiko. Onihiko possessed the Sailor Senshi and I, and all this time we've been doing his evil biddings in other universes. He made the Sailor Senshi and I kill innocent people and even wipe out entire worlds. But because of his hatred for Earth and all the positive energy here, we are in this universe now, planning to destroy this planet. If you act quickly, Sailor Chibi Moon, you might be able to save us." Sailor Uranus explained.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon rubbed and blinked her large, red eyes, making sure Sailor Uranus was really standing there. It certainly looked as if the senshi was there, but maybe she was just hallucinating. Sailor Chibi Moon, deciding to see if her long-lost friend was really there, slowly climbed off of the bed and moved cautiously toward the girl, her body almost exploding with hope. To her surprise, Sailor Uranus moved toward her too, and when they were close enough to touch, they hugged. Sailor Uranus was really there!   
  
The ecstatic Sailor Chibi Moon burst into tears of happiness. After eleven years of loneliness and thinking her family dead, she finally knew the truth! Her mother and the other Sailor Senshi were alive, and she had the chance to bring them all back! And here, right in front of her, was Sailor Uranus! It felt like waking up after a long sleep, taking a deep breath after almost drowning, or even being born again. It was absolutely fantastic!   
  
"You must hurry, though, Sailor Chibi Moon. The Sailor Senshi and I will only be in this universe for a short time. Onihiko wants to get rid of Earth as soon as possible, because the positive energy there makes him ill, so he will use our powers to destroy Earth quickly and then move on." Sailor Uranus said, pulling away from the embrace. "And also, you must be very careful! The Sailor Senshi and I are under Onihiko's influence. We have no free will or any idea of what we are doing at the time. We will try to kill you!"   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon's mood darkened, and she shuttered at Sailor Uranus's warning. The thought of her mother trying to destroy her was unnerving. "But if you're under this Onihiko's influence, then how did you get here to talk to me?"   
  
"I am still under his influence, but I can talk to you, because you're dreaming, Sailor Chibi Moon." Sailor Uranus explained, and Sailor Chibi Moon nodded soberly, her hopes for happiness disappearing like smoke. She didn't want this to be a dream. She knew that it was all too good to be true.   
  
"I understand what I must do. I will rescue the Sailor Senshi and Earth from Onihiko and revenge the last eleven years I was all alone!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed, jumping into an angry fighting stance. She didn't think that anything in this dream was real, and soon she would wake up leaving it all behind, but while she was here, she might as well pretend that it was true. It brought back pleasant memories of her fighting beside her family and friends as a little girl with hardly any cares in the world.   
  
Sailor Uranus smiled and placed her hand on the young Sailor Senshi's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. "The faith of everyone and everything depends on you. Do not let Earth and the Sailor Senshi perish! Remember, Sailor Chibi Moon, that against nine evil senshi, the battle will be hard, but if you use love and friendship as a weapon, you will be victorious! The power of love and friendship never fails! Good luck!" Sailor Uranus cried.   
  
Without warning, Sailor Chibi Moon found herself falling away from the magical room made of mirrors and silk and through a black tunnel. Sailor Uranus faded away into the darkness just before bright colors started flashing before her eyes, as air whipped all around her. She screamed hysterically, thrashing her arms and legs about. She squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body tense with apprehension for hitting the ground. Everything was so realistic that she got caught up in the moment, forgetting that it was all just a dream.   
  
Suddenly Sailor Chibi Moon fell into someone's arms. The hit knocked the air from her lungs, and her whole body hurt for a second from gravity continuing to pull on her. Her rescuer's arms wrapped around her body, holding her safely against his or her chest. It felt like a man. She let out a very happy sigh of relief and opened her eyes, her body tingling from the fall.   
  
The man clutching Sailor Chibi Moon was, to her surprise, the boy she had become very good friends with when she was nine, a handsome dream elf named Peruru. They stared into each other's eyes. He too brought back cheery recollections of the past.   
  
Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "Remember, Sailor Chibi Moon, that not all dreams are fantasy. Some are reality." Peruru whispered softly, hugging her to his body, and then twenty-year-old Chibi Usa shot up in her own bed, breathing hard and sweating, tears pouring out of her eyes. She was shaking so hard the bed was trembling. The dream had ended. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth and Destiny

Chapter Two: The Truth and Destiny

  
  
The morning after the weird dream, Chibi Usa felt absolutely terrible. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so worn out. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep at all after waking up, and she spent the entire night tossing and turning in her bed, pondering her dream, playing it over and over again in her mind. Had it truly been real? Were the Sailor Senshi really alive? Was the black cloud actually returning? And was the Earth really in danger? Was it all just a dream that her want for her family and friends had made up? Her longing for everything to be like it once was suddenly was canceling out every logical thought in her mind, and she just couldn't stop herself from thinking, "What if Sailor Uranus had really visited me and told me something true?" Confusion made her head spin. She had so many unanswered questions, and she didn't know it then, but she about to get some helpful assistance.   
  
Finally, after a very restless, long night, Chibi Usa drifted into an uneasy sleep around seven o' clock a.m., completely forgetting that it was Wednesday, and that she had to go to school. Her big, red eyes gradually shut, and after an hour of turning the dream over in the back of her mind, sleep completely took her, and she snored loudly into her pillow, letting exhaustion consume her. Slowly, all worries left her mind, and she began to sleep peacefully.   
  
"Heavens! She acts just like her mother!" Chibi Usa abruptly woke up and tumbled to the floor at the familiar British voice. With a sleepy groan, she looked up from her place beside her bed to see three cats, one black, one white, and one lavender, with yellow crescent moons on their foreheads sitting on her window sill. She immediately completely woke up. With a gasp, the young woman quickly stood.   
  
"Chibi Usa!" Diana, one of the guardian cats, squealed, jumping from the window. The innocent, friendly kitten, which for some reason hadn't grown in eleven years, pounced onto Chibi Usa, knocking her back down to the floor. She purred happily, nuzzling her friend's neck with her tiny nose.   
  
Chibi Usa simply lay there on the floor with her mouth open in shock, taking it all in. Maybe what see had experienced last night had only been a dream, but right now was most definitely real. Right now, with her blankets tangled around her, the back of her head throbbing from hitting the floor, and her small guardian cat's weight pressing down on her chest, she knew she wasn't asleep. This was certainly no unusual dream, and the three guardian cats, which she had thought dead for eleven years, were really and truly there. After all this time spent wondering and hoping, she finally knew the truth. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were alive and well, and all three were gathered around her. Chibi Usa blinked.   
  
"Oh, Diana! Luna! Artemis!" Chibi Usa cried hysterically, bursting into delighted tears and sitting up so quickly Diana went tumbling into her lap. She grabbed the cats in a flash and cradled them in her arms, squeezing them tightly, hugging them as if she would never let go. She had never been so thrilled to see anyone, ever. All her weariness melted away.   
  
After a few minutes of Chibi Usa's crying and squeezes, the black cat started to struggle. "Stop it! The Earth is in danger, and you're sitting around hugging a bunch of cats!" Luna hissed, finally getting away. She jumped gracefully to the floor, turning her brilliant blue eyes up at Sailor Moon's daughter.   
  
"Yes! You need to get to work!" Artemis chimed in, crawling out of the embrace and leaping down next to Luna.   
  
Chibi Usa dropped Diana back into her lap and stroked the little kitten's silky, light purple fur, as she gave the two older cats a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?" She questioned, her mind floating back to her dream. She drew in an excited breath, despite her mind screaming at her for continuing to believe her family and friends were alive. But she couldn't help hoping.   
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged shocked and confused expressions. "You mean that Sailor Uranus didn't visit you in a vision last night?" Luna asked, worry clouding her usually calm eyes. Chibi Usa's mouth dropped open in astonishment. How did the guardian cats know about her dream?   
  
"Yes...but how did you know?" Chibi Usa inquired, a bewildered look on her pretty face.   
  
At this, Diana took a break from purring and piped up. "'Cause we all had dreams too!" The tiny kitten meowed, rubbing her little head against Chibi Usa's stomach. Her human friend looked down at her. "We know 'bout Onihiko, the hornets, and the plan to destroy Earth. They told us everything!"   
  
"You do?" Chibi Usa cried, mouth agape.   
  
"Uh huh! Sailor Saturn told me everything! And Sailor Neptune visited Papa and Sailor Pluto came to Mama!" Diana mewed, playfully batting curly strings of Chibi Usa's pink hair.   
  
"And...Sailor Uranus called on me. That's all the Outer Senshi. But why didn't my mother or any of the Inner Senshi come instead?" Chibi Usa asked, very confused"Onihiko is not stupid. He knows which senshi are the most powerful. He keeps a great amount of control over the strongest senshi, so the Inner Senshi, especially your mother, can't get away." Luna began, but she let her husband continue.   
  
"But the Outer Senshi aren't as important. Onihiko doesn't really keep an eye on them like he does you mother, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter." Artemis finished.   
  
Chibi Usa nodded and drew in a deep breath. This was so much to take in! The dream, seeing Sailor Uranus and the guardian cats again, the information, Onihiko, everything was just so overwhelming. And on top of all of that, she had to save the world, and she never before had to deal with that kind of responsibility. It felt like her head and heart were trying to explode from all the thoughts and emotions, while her body was impatient to rescue her family, and her common sense was telling her that Onihiko could kill her and she had to be careful. Then there was that nagging at the back of her head telling her the Earth was her first priority. It was different in a dream where you could just wake up if things got too tough, but this was reality. It was a lot to handle all at once.   
  
"Where have you been all these years?" Chibi Usa abruptly asked, snapping out of her troubling train of thought. Luna and Artemis's faces suddenly filled with sadness, and they turned their gaze to the window. Diana immediately stopped purring and bowed her tiny head, letting out a small sigh. It was obvious that their past had been just as bad as hers.   
  
"After Onihiko kidnapped the Sailor Senshi and killed your father, he brainwashed us. For eleven years, we all thought we were just regular cats. We didn't remember the Moon Kingdom, your parents, the Sailor Senshi, the fight for love and justice, you, or each other. Our memories were completely gone." Artemis whispered.   
  
"We would have dreams of our past, but it meant nothing to us. Our memories were right there, played before us as we slept, but we were too dense as ignorant street felines to understand." Luna sighed, shaking her black head.   
  
"And for eleven years, you were all alone! If we would have paid attention to our dreams, we could have been together! But we were stupid! It's all our fault you were alone, Chibi Usa! If the Outer Senshi hadn't restored our memory, you'd still be by yourself!" Diana cried, her tears matting down her fur. She buried her tiny head in Chibi Usa's blanket.   
  
All of the guardian cats' voices and eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. Luna, Artemis, and Diana thought it was their fault that Chibi Usa had lived the life she had. How could they assume that? They had been Onihiko's victims just as much as she had. What was in the past they couldn't help, but they could be there each other in the future. With them there, the situation Chibi Usa was in so much bearable and understandable, even if she still had many unanswered questions. She told them this, and they gave her smiles.   
  
"You're right, Chibi Usa! Besides, what are we doing rolling around in self-pity while Onihiko is planning to destroy our beautiful planet? Your mother worked so hard to protect it." Luna said, recalling the situation and her favorite senshi. Luna had been Sailor Moon's guardian cat, and thinking about her made a sad smile appear on the black cat's face.   
  
Chibi Usa nodded, and for a few moments everyone was silent. Outside, the birds chirped happily and the wind blew through the trees. Inside, the air conditioner hummed and the old house creaked and groaned. In the kitchen, the fridge buzzed and the facet dripped. With the guardian cats there with her, everything seemed so perfect, so normal. It almost felt like she was nine again, living a child's carefree life. She let the midmorning silence envelope her, despite the threat of Onihiko looming over their heads like his ominous black cloud of hornets. For once, that terrible aching in Chibi Usa's heart had stopped, and she didn't really feel all that lonely. Compared to the last eleven years, life was perfect, but of course, with the pink-haired girl's luck, that happy silence didn't last long.   
  
Suddenly, a deafening boom sounded, rattling the entire house. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Hornets

Chapter Three: The Hornets

  
  
Outside Chibi Usa's bedroom window, Tokyo was just like it had been eleven years ago: it was in total chaos. A gigantic fire, which had turned the beautiful blue sky red and orange, had appeared in the direction of Chibi Usa's college after the earsplitting boom, and it had grown to devour the entire city, filling the air with thick, gray smoke. Huge thunderbolts rained down from the sky, crushing the streets, flattening buildings, and killing hundreds of people under their powerful, enormous force. Fierce winds ripped the roofs off of houses and picked cars up as easily as paper, hurling them through the air. More destructive then anything, though, were the gigantic, black hornets zooming around, completely annihilating and demolishing everything in their path. Everyone in Japan's capital was in the streets, running for their lives. The air was thick with the sound of panic and buildings collapsing. Onihiko had returned.   
  
After the boom, Chibi Usa and the guardian cats had quickly moved to the outskirts of the city for safety, and from there, they had all witnessed the horrible destruction of Tokyo. Before their eyes, the crackling, roaring flames burned the city to the ground, and people's terror-filled screams pierced the air.   
  
"I must do something!" Chibi Usa screamed suddenly, clenching her fists and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Innocent people are being killed! Japan's capital is being destroyed!" She was so frightened and distraught that for a moment, she completely forgot that she was a Sailor Senshi.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Chibi Usa! You are a senshi! The greatest, most powerful senshi! You are the daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!" Luna cried, digging her claws into the young girl's leg. Chibi Usa yelped with pain, jumping back from the black cat. As the pain sunk in, so did Luna's words. The young woman shook her head, forcing herself to calm down and think.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power...Make Up!" Chibi Usa yelled, throwing open her transformation compact. Sparkling ribbons glowing with white light shot out and wrapped gracefully around her, changing her into her vigorous senshi form. The magically ribbons curled around her feet, arms, and body, and then disappeared quickly in a flutter of shimmering feathers to show the first parts of her senshi uniform. The skirt and bows appeared next as she twirled around, and last was the jewelry and hair clips. The makeover was complete.   
  
The blinding white light suddenly vanished as instantly as it had come, revealing her beautiful senshi form. As a Sailor Senshi, she was dressed in a short, white skirt trimmed with red and yellow, with an enormous, translucent pink bow hanging from the back. She also wore a sleeveless, skin-tight shirt that had a red bow in the middle with her compact pinned in the center. Adoring her arms were elbow-length gloves and on her legs were knee-high boots too. Around her neck was a choker with a heart in the middle, and in her hair, there were feather-shaped hair clips. She had a tiara and earrings on too, both decorated with crescent moons. She had transformed into the fighter for Earth, love, and justice, Sailor Chibi Moon!   
  
"Thanks, Luna, for snapping me out of it! I was so upset, I completely forgot who I was." Sailor Chibi Moon said gratefully to the guardian cats, as every hornet over Tokyo turned to her. They buzzed dangerously, narrowing their eyes evilly. The senshi whirled around to face them, wiped what was left of her tears from her face, and then went into a fighting stance. The hornets buzzed louder, moving slowly in for the kill.   
  
"Whooo areee youuu?" The closest hornet hummed, cocking its massive, black head to one side. The other hornets buzzed the same question and murmured among one another. The sound was so loud, it was deafening.   
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" The lone senshi cried, her voice thundering above the chatter from the hornets, silencing them all. "In the name of love, in the name of justice, and in the name of the moon, I will triumph over evil!" She continued, and then pointed at the cloud of hornets over Tokyo. "And that means you!"   
  
At the end of the speech, the enormous, black, hornets buzzed louder and angrier. They fluttered forward bit by bit, their dark eyes always on Sailor Chibi Moon. She stared right back at them, daring them to even try to scratch her. They glared at her, obviously upset by her confident attitude. But deep down inside, she wasn't really as self-assured as she was enraged. She would get them for what they had done.   
  
For a moment, time seemed to stand still as the two enemies glared at one another. They all went entirely silent, and no one even dared to breath. It felt like there was a net of dead air hanging between them, waiting to catch their words. Then, Sailor Chibi Moon narrowed her angry, scarlet eyes, and whispered so softly she could barely be heard, "Bring it."   
  
"Gettt herrr!" A hornet exploded, as the entire cloud went insane with rage. They flew at top speed toward Sailor Chibi Moon and the guardian cats, buzzing furiously.   
  
"Eek! Why'd you have to go and do that, Sailor Chibi Moon?" Diana screamed, as her parents dragged her quickly off to safety. It was easy to tell they were upset, but the senshi had bigger problems now then the guardian cats. The infuriated hornets were heading straight for her!   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon skillfully kicked and punched away the first three hornets that came to her, but their numbers were too great and their speed too incredible to continue physical attacks. Before anymore of the hornets could reach her, she pulled out the Kaleid Moon Scope, a weapon her mother had once used. She put it across her chest and closed her eyes, focusing her energy into the tool. In several seconds, it glowed white with moon power. Sailor Chibi Moon opened her eyes and raised the Kaleid Moon Scope high above her head. She twirled around in several circles, her power making her body glow with light, before screaming in the loudest voice she had, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"   
  
The charging hornets stopped and shrieked hysterically before turning around and heading in the opposite direction at top speed. Sailor Chibi Moon, with the deadly Kaleid Moon Scope in her hands, headed right at the hornets. She chased after the escaping enemies, gathering more power, using her extraordinary anger as her fuel. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, she caught up with the fleeing hornets and exploded through their evil cloud. Every hornet scattered into hundreds of black, bloody pieces, as the Kaleid Moon Scope showered them with white light. They screamed in agony, as their bodies were ripped apart by the strong positive energy. The battle was over and Sailor Chibi Moon had won.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon dropped back to the ground, landed in a crouch, and put the Kaleid Moon Scope away. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, matting her pink hair to her head, and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst. The blood from the hornets covered her senshi uniform, dying it several shades of dark red and black, and the hem had come out of her skirt from flying so fast through the air. Her hands were still warm from holding the powerful Kaleid Moon Scope, and her body was shaking from all the energy it had just held. She stood, and turned to look at the guardian cats, who had run so far away from the battle that the pink-haired senshi could barely see them.   
  
"Ha!" Sailor Chibi Moon laughed, very proud of herself. She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin up.   
  
"Great job!" Luna called, hurrying back over to Sailor Chibi Moon with Artemis and Diana close behind. The senshi gave them a peace sign to greet them. "Truly excellent! Now all we have to do is find Onihiko and release the senshi!"   
  
"And we better hurry! There's no telling what he'll do next!" Artemis pointed out. Everyone nodded and looked around at Tokyo. Sailor Chibi Moon sighed, as her eyes scanned the ruins of Japan's capital. She was so glad that the guardian cats were there with her. Without them, she wouldn't have the courage to face Onihiko.   
  
"I think we should search the city for Onihiko. And we must do it quickly too! He could try to destroy the Earth or escape next! If he escapes, then we are in serious trouble! We don't know where he'll go next!" Luna decided. Everyone nodded again, and the hunt for the man who had kidnapped the Sailor Senshi was on. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Beginning of the End

Chapter Four: The Beginning of the End

  
  
Tears of hatred, sorrow, and defeat welled up in Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes, as she dropped onto the ground in a heap. For several hours, the guardian cats had searched with her all over Tokyo for Onihiko with no luck. Luna and Artemis had suggested several times that they search in Sailor Chibi Moon's neighborhood to see if Onihiko was there, but she had refused to go. In the current situation, she hadn't been ready to see what had happened to her beautiful house that contained so many of her happy memories. But since looking all over the rest of Tokyo had been fruitless, she had finally agreed. And now, she was lying in front of the scorched ruins of her home.   
  
Just like every other building in the city, her house had been burned to the ground, but it was by far in worse shape then any other structure. It seemed almost as if Onihiko had known it was her home and had made sure to damage it the most. Not only had his enormous fire totally engulfed it, but giant thunderbolts had crashed through the remainders of the house, totally demolishing what was left of it. Also, the hornets had ate away all of the surrounding ground, exposing the foundation, all of the pipes, and some of the electric lines. The lovely tree that had once shaded the front lawn had been ripped up by the roots and thrown mercilessly across the street. If Sailor Chibi Moon hadn't know the location of her house, she wouldn't have known the smoking pile of ruble and dirt before her was her home.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon just sat there on the ground, crying silently. She held her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking, as sobs raked through her body. That had been the only home she had ever known. It had been the place where she had grown up. It was the house her mother, father, and cats had once lived in, and it had been the house in which they had protected and loved her. Everything of her family's had been completely destroyed now, and if the attack on Onihiko failed, she would have nothing to remember her family by. There would be nothing to help her cling to her memories. Along with the current situation, this loss was just too much to handle. She had everything sitting on her shoulders, but now she didn't even have a home to come back too. What was she going to do?   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon, are you okay? What's wrong?" A tiny voice mewed, very concerned. The pink-haired senshi turned around to see her tiny kitten, Diana, sitting on the remainder of the street with her. She looked very worried about her owner and best friend. Sailor Chibi Moon smiled weakly at her, wiping the tears from her swollen eyes and cheeks.   
  
"I'll be fine." Sailor Chibi Moon whispered, trying to convince herself as much as Diana. She stroked the kitten's soft, purple fur. Diana purred happily, rubbing her small against the girl's side. As the two sat together, an exhausted Luna and Artemis appeared from behind a chunk of rubbish and headed toward them. From the looks on their faces, they hadn't had any luck in the search.   
  
"Oh, this is useless! Onihiko is obviously gone!" Luna cried, hanging her head. Artemis sighed sadly, as he plopped down on the ground. They both looked very defeated.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon said nothing in reply. She simply sat there on the cold pavement, her legs tucked underneath her. Her hand caressed Diana's fur involuntarily, as she stared sadly off into space. The tears had stopped, and now she only felt a deep emptiness inside. Diana continued to purr, to young to realize what was going on.   
  
"I think he's probably planning an attack." Artemis replied with a long, gloomy sigh. He clearly thought they were beaten, and that this was the end.   
  
"Let's not give up!" Diana abruptly exclaimed, as she stopped purring. She jumped up, pulling away from the senshi's hand, and looked around at everyone. An angry expression came over her young face. "You guys are acting like a bunch of quitters! We can't just give up! We have to look again!" The tiny purple kitten cried before setting off down the street. She obviously didn't realize the seriousness of the situation or the fact that they had lost.   
  
"Diana, Onihiko has outsmarted us! We lost. There is no point in looking." Artemis called out after his daughter, but either she didn't hear or pay any attention, because she continued to run down the street.   
  
"We better go get her. She might get hurt." Luna suggested, and the white cat nodded. Artemis and the black cat got up and hurried after the purple kitten, as the sun began to set. The sun started to disappear behind the hills, and the clouds turned the color of flames. The sky, which had been blue a half an hour before, glowed red, orange, and high up, black. Moments passed and the stars and moon appeared.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon sat on the street, watching her only friends until all three were out of sight. Her eyes then drifted back to what used to be her house, and tears starting streaming down her cheeks again. She felt sick and exhausted, but more than anything, despair, meaningless, and worthlessness. Onihiko's second attack on Tokyo and the destruction of her home had taken every ounce of hope from her body. Now, everything was completely pointless. Not even the guardian cats could heal this pain. "Oh, please…" She cried, burying her head in her lap, as she burst into tears.   
  
"Oh, what a waste! A pathetic, weak mind paired up with a strong body and a powerful Sailor Crystal." Sailor Chibi Moon slowly turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice with a surprised choke. Through her tears, she saw a person.   
  
Behind a curtain of fine, extremely long, silver hair stood a tall, lanky man. He was too pale, and his vicious, yellow eyes were sunk back into his head. He looked very ill, but there was something about the way he held himself so that he appeared strong and healthy. He wore an expensive, black business suit with a silky, dark tie. He looked very sophisticated and intelligent. He wore a knowing half smile that made him appear frightening. Everything about him was intimidating. He made Sailor Chibi Moon feel extremely inferior. She stopped crying immediately and simply stared at the man, completely speechless.   
  
"What's wrong, girl? Cat got your tongue?" The stranger laughed, staring at Sailor Chibi Moon. His piercing eyes stared into hers, seeming to see her soul and fears. Those eyes made her forget everything about herself, her situation, and her surroundings. The only thing she could remember were those strange, yellow depths. She gulped, terror gripping her. Her heart pounded madly in her chest, as she got the sudden urge to get up and run away. Who was this man? He seemed so evil.   
  
"Who-who are you?" Sailor Chibi Moon managed to stutter, swallowing hard. The man's half-smile widened, as he cocked his head to one side. Those eyes left hers and traveled up and down her body, as if he were summing her up. She began to shake. He then raised one eyebrow, and burst into laughter. Sailor Chibi Moon made herself get smaller, as she gulped again.   
  
"I, girl, am everything you hate!" The man cried, spreading his arms and spinning around in a circle. He threw his head back and laughed. "I am the ruler of pain, the king of misery! I am the creator of darkness and destruction! I am everything you fear and what you dread! I am the insane!" The stranger stopped his spinning and laughing and faced Sailor Chibi Moon. He leaned forward and whispered so softly she could barely hear, "I, girl, am Onihiko."   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes widened in surprise, as she suddenly overcame the fear she was feeling. This was the scum who had destroyed everything of hers right in front of her eyes! She felt hate instantly wrap around her heart. Never before had she ever despised someone so much. Never before had she wanted the feel of blood on her hands. She was going to save her family and friends and kill this man if it were the last thing she ever did. She was going to punish him for all of the lives he has taken and all of the hopes he had crushed. Rage and hatred replaced the terror, and she was immediately up on her feet in a fighting position. She clenched her fists and her fingernails cut into her palms, drawing blood that stained her white gloves. Her face twisted with revulsion. "You…"   
  
"Are you going to try to fight me, girl?" Onihiko asked, cocking his head to the side again. A thoughtful expression came over his face, and then he laughed. "Along with being pathetic and weak, you're stupid too!" Onihiko stopped laughing. He clucked his tongue and shook his head sadly, as Sailor Chibi Moon's face burned red. Her chest heaved furiously. "You'll lose, you know?"   
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled, taking her golden tiara off of her head and throwing it with all her might at Onihiko. It went spinning through the air so fast it was just a blur with the silver-haired man right in its deadly path. But instead of the tiara hitting him, he dodged out of the way, and when it came spinning back like a boomerang, he dodged again. The tiara flew back into Sailor Chibi Moon's hand, and she screamed in rage. Onihiko simply gave her a half-smile.   
  
"Not a very good starting attack, girl." Onihiko said, shaking his head. He jumped up into the air and hovered there above Sailor Chibi Moon. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief as she realized he could fly. Her moment of surprise didn't last long though.   
  
"You should have tried something like this!" His eyes glowed a bright yellow for a moment, and then the pink-haired senshi suddenly found herself flying backwards through the air at top speed. She screamed hysterically and flung her arms out, trying to stop herself. Her body slammed into the truck of the tree that had once stood in her front yard so hard that the truck split open with a deafening crack. Pain shot through her body. Her vision blurred and she felt blood running from the back of her head. Onihiko laughed. "What a weakling!"   
  
"Weakling..." Sailor Chibi Moon heard a chorus of familiar voices echo. She ignored the throbbing pain and the warm blood soaking the back of her uniform, and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. The fuzzy outlines of things began to appear, and she saw nine figures that hadn't been there before. They looked so familiar, even if they were blurry. She tried to remember where she had heard those voices before, but her head felt like it was going to explode when she thought.   
  
"Sailor Senshi, would you mind getting rid of this pest?" Onihiko asked, and Sailor Chibi Moon gasped. Those nine figures were her family and friends? She tried to see clearer, but rubbing her eyes only made her head ache more. She groaned as the pain worsened. Onihiko laughed. "I don't think it will be hard."   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon moaned. It felt like a knife had been shoved through her skull, but she tried to stand anyway. She had to be strong, or she wouldn't win this fight. She had to succeed, because not only her family's, friends', and her life depended on it, but the entire Earth was at sake. Everything sat on Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulders, and no matter what pain or defeat she felt, she couldn't give up. She had to continue to fight until she was dead, and she had to use up every ounce of courage and strength until then. If she won this battle, she would finally have something to stay awake for. Losing wasn't an option.   
  
"I won't be beaten." Sailor Chibi Moon said, standing up straight and lifting her chin. She was gasping for breath, her vision was blurry, and she had a skull-splitting headache, but she was standing. She gathered all of her strength and took a wobbly step forward, using the thought of her family, friends, and the Earth as fuel. Onihiko raised his eyebrow. The Sailor Senshi went into a fighting stance. Sailor Chibi Moon took another step forward, her lungs feeling as if they were going to explode because she couldn't catch her breath. She ignored the pain, the desire to rush to her mother, the wish to run away, and the hatred pulling her heart, and whispered softly, "Give it all you've got, Onihiko." 


	6. Chapter Five: The Power of Love and Frie...

Chapter Five: The Power of Love and Friendship

  
  
"The faith of everyone and everything depends on you. Do not let Earth and the Sailor Senshi perish! Remember, Sailor Chibi Moon, that against nine evil senshi, the battle will be hard, but if you use love and friendship as a weapon, you will be victorious! The power of love and friendship never fails! Good luck!" As Sailor Chibi Moon went into battle with the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Uranus's encouraging words echoed through her mind. She wasn't quite sure how the power of love and friendship was supposed to aid her. She knew that all of the Sailor Senshi loved and were friends with each other, but she really didn't know how to use that. The power of love and friendship certainly didn't seem like much of a weapon to the pink-haired senshi.   
  
"Crescent Beam!" The subjugated Sailor Venus screamed, as Sailor Chibi Moon hurriedly back flipped out of the way of one of Sailor Mar's attacks, which had been aimed at her only moments before. Unfortunately, the crimson-eyed senshi flipped right in front of the ruinous laser beam Sailor Venus had shot from her finger, and the blast of yellow light painfully grazed her arm. Sailor Chibi Moon gasped from the sudden burning sting, as she clutched her hand quickly to her second wound. Blood spilled lazily through her fingers.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted before Sailor Chibi Moon could recover, and a gigantic tidal wave of water appeared out of thin air. The youngest senshi screamed, as the water exploded into and flattened her onto the broken pavement. She tried to catch her breath as waves swirled and splashed around her, but water kept filling her lungs every time she tried, and she began to suffocate. Water churned and splattered through the cut on her arm and the deep wound at the back of her head, and she cringed from the dizzying pain. She tried desperately to get above the water, but it was too strong and there was too much of it. It only pushed her swiftly back down, taking all the skin off her back. Tears filled her eyes, as blood blended with the water surrounding her.   
  
Just when Sailor Chibi Moon started to panic and fall unconscious from the lack of air and the devastating pain, the attack suddenly stopped, and all the water disappeared. She laid awkwardly on the concrete, frantically gasping for breath, her entire body in total agony. She was completely exhausted, and the pain was so extreme that she couldn't even think. But deep in her mind, she remembered that she had to be strong, and she got a grip on herself. With great trouble, she managed to stand.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon suddenly realized Onihiko was laughing at her. She spun furiously around to face him, but with her head injury, this sudden movement made her become dizzy. She fell down clumsily to the ground. Her eyes got even blurrier, and she closed them momentarily, trying to clear her vision. Onihiko laughed even harder. "Finish her off, Sailor Senshi! Someone that pathetic doesn't deserve to live!" He commanded.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled, and Sailor Chibi Moon opened her large, crimson eyes just in time to see the stream of water hit her straight in the face. But this stream of water was much different than Sailor Neptune's, and as soon as it made contact with the pink-haired senshi's head, it turned into a chunk of ice. The ice spread all over Sailor Chibi Moon's body, and in a matter of seconds, she was unable to move at all. Through the thick, freezing ice, she faintly heard Onihiko laughing hysterically.   
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, hurling a powerful lightning bolt at the disabled Sailor Chibi Moon. Seeing through the ice made things distorted, but Sailor Chibi Moon knew exactly what the glowing light rushing right for her was, and with all her strength, she starting spreading her arms and legs. She tried not to panic, as the lightning grew closer and closer. The ice began to slowly crack apart from her fierce efforts, and some pieces broke off and fell to the ground with a thud. The electricity hit the massive ice cube just as Sailor Chibi Moon shattered her cold prison and jumped briskly to safety. She rolled out of the lightning's way totally unharmed. She sighed in relief, as the Sailor Senshi growled in frustration, and Onihiko raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted suddenly, jumping in front of the entire group of Sailor Senshi and pointing her key-like rod right at Sailor Chibi Moon. The pink-haired senshi, who was struggling to get off of the ground, let out a terrified shriek, as the Keeper of Time performed the fatal attack. A ball of black-colored energy was suddenly produced from the end of the rod, and Sailor Pluto launched it off with no mercy. It went sailing through the air, and everything seemingly went into slow motion.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon looked around at all the Sailor Senshi, as the ball of energy flew closer. There they all were, her family and friends, which she had longed for since that notorious day eleven years ago. They all stared expressionlessly at her, their multi-colored uniforms blowing around in the wind created from Sailor Pluto's attack. Her mother's beautiful, blond pigtails twirled around and around, shining brilliantly in the moonlight. It hurt deeply to have the senshi simply look at her in this situation and do nothing or show any emotion, but to have her mother just gaze at her was absolutely heartbreaking. Tears welled up in her red eyes, and the ball of energy continued to fly closer.   
  
As Sailor Chibi Moon started to feel the heat from the ball of energy, a thought suddenly struck her. Through the entire battle, she had been trying to figure out how to use love and friendship as a weapon, and now she finally thought she knew the answer to her question. Love and friendship connected Sailor Chibi Moon and the senshi, even if they were being controlled. They lived deep in each other's hearts, and no matter how hard Onihiko tried, he couldn't make any of them truly forget what they shared with each other. To use love and friendship as a weapon to finally defeat Onihiko, Sailor Chibi Moon realized that she had to make the Sailor Senshi remember each other and the strong bond that tied them together. They had to be reminded that they loved one another. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was almost positive that that was the power of love and friendship. The ball of energy flew closer.   
  
But with Onihiko's firm, powerful hold over the Sailor Senshi's minds, only the thing that would shake the most emotions from the senshi would probably be able to save them. The ball of energy flew closer. Sailor Chibi Moon raked her brain desperately, her heart pounding, and then she suddenly realized what had to happen to save her family, friends, and all of Earth from Onihiko. It all came together, just like a puzzle. One of the senshi had to die. The death of one of the senshi would stir enough emotions in them all to break Onihiko's control.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon took a deep breath when she realized what she had to do. She wanted everyone of the Sailor Senshi to live and wake up. After eleven years of being under mind control, she wanted them to have their own lives and be happy. She figured that with all the injuries she had suffered, she wouldn't survive anyway. She was a senshi too, and her death would wake them up. She wasn't completely sure if it would work, but she didn't know anything else to do. She had tried her very best, and either she saved everyone and Earth, or she died trying. And the ball of energy flew closer.   
  
"Sailor Senshi! Get ready to wake up or destroy Earth..." Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed, and she drew in a deep breath as the ball of black-colored energy blasted into her. She felt her insides ripped apart immediately by the incredible power, and the pain was so intense that she couldn't even scream. Everything went black, the ruins of Tokyo and her home swirled away from her, and Sailor Chibi Moon would never know if her plan had worked or not. 


	7. Chapter Six: Something to Stay Awake For

Chapter Six: Something to Stay Awake For

  
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon! No!" The words stretched on and on, each devastated one echoing with such misery and pain, such despair and such lost, such heartbreak… And as the poignant words rung through the night air, almost bouncing off the glowing moon they were so loud, Onihiko gasped as one by one, each senshi pulled out from under his mind control. Their dull, lifeless eyes suddenly became bright once again, and they looked around slowly, with dazed and confused expressions covering their faces, as if they had just woken up from a lengthy sleep. But their disorientation did not last long, when they all heard the agonizingly sad words and saw just who the young woman screaming them was.   
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, and Onihiko all watched as Sailor Moon stumbled quickly over to the lifeless, disfigured body of her daughter. She cried hysterically, as her legs collapsed from underneath her, and she slumped down next to Sailor Chibi Moon and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon's body was a mess. She was almost unrecognizable. She was completely soaked in blood, both her own and hornet blood. The hem had come out of her skirt, and her hair had completely fallen out of the two cone-shaped buns. She was soaking wet, and her skin was blue, as if she had been trapped someplace very cold. The backside of her uniform was totally gone, and they could all see that the skin on her back had been scraped off. On her arm was a deep cut that showed the bone, and on the back of her head, the skull was nearly completely crushed in. But the worst wound she had, the one that had obviously taken her life, was the enormous hole in her midsection. Sailor Moon burst into an even louder fit of tears and buried her head in her daughter's pink, blood soaked hair.   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon..." Sailor Saturn whispered, collapsing onto the ground. The other Outer Senshi and Sailor Jupiter did the same thing, shaking their heads and refusing to believe what had occurred. They were all in shock.   
  
"Oh, no! Not Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Venus cried, covering her face with her hands as she began to cry. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mar's eyes overflowed with tears too, and all three dropped down onto the pavement next to Sailor Moon and her daughter's limp body. Sailor Moon screamed hysterically and cried so hard she couldn't breath, beating her daughter's chest and the blood-soaked pavement with her fist. She started murmuring quietly to herself, as the senshi stared at Sailor Chibi Moon with pain and love in their eyes.   
  
"How sickening! How pathetic!" Someone laughed, and all of the Sailor Senshi spun around. Behind them stood Onihiko, smiling and looking extremely amused. His shoulders were pushed back, and his silver hair whipped chaotically around in the wind. "You all came out from under my spell, because of that little pink-haired brat! Well, I'm finished with you anyway. Time to be exterminated." The silver-haired man declared with a careless shrug, and all of the Sailor Senshi stood up and growled angrily, except for Sailor Moon…   
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus went into a fighting stance, rage burning in their eyes. Sailor Mars clenched her fists, furious. "How dare you talk about Sailor Chibi Moon like that! I'm going to punish you!" She screamed, and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter echoed her cry. They all started to rush forward.   
  
"You idiots! Do you seriously think you're going to defeat me?" Onihiko laughed, extremely entertained. Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Jupiter ignored the man's words and continued running toward him, fire in their eyes. Onihiko frowned for a split second before bursting into laughter. The senshi grew closer, and before they could attack, he hastily shot a beam of negative energy from his finger at them. The air resonated loudly with their surprised screams.   
  
The beam disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving the air filled with fading smoke and three very injured senshi. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Uranus all drooped down to the ground. Various burns decorated their broken bodies, and the tips of their hair had been scorched. Sailor Jupiter groaned, as the other two wounded senshi gasped for breath. All of the senshi cried out.   
  
"Oh, no! Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Neptune hollered, pressing her hand to her mouth. She rushed toward the fallen Outer Senshi, followed by Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. They all kneeled by Sailor Uranus's side.   
  
"Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! No!" Sailor Venus shouted, running toward her injured friends. Sailor Mercury was close behind, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Onihiko started laughing once more, as the senshi crowded around their hurt friends. He pushed off from the ground and floated above the entire group, watching the confusion down below. When Sailor Uranus tried unsuccessfully to get up, he threw his head back and laughed hysterically. All the senshi glared at him, daggers shooting from their eyes. Even Sailor Mercury, who was usually so composed and kind, looked deadly. Onihiko smiled at them all.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of blinding white light appeared. It flew through the air, seemingly cutting the night sky as easily as butter. "AHH!" Onihiko screamed, as his face twisted with pain. The senshi gasped, as the white light shot into the yellow-eyed man hovering among the stars. They all watched, horrified and bewildered, as it connected with his arm, and then there was an explosion of light, blood, flesh, bone, and tissue. The remaining pieces of Onihiko's arm soared through the air, showering the senshi. They all made disgusted sounds, and all the while Onihiko was bawling at the top of his lungs, clutching what was left of his arm.   
  
"That is for everything, Onihiko!" Everyone gasped, ignoring the red rain, and they all turned around to see their leader, Sailor Moon. She was standing behind them, protecting the body of her daughter with her tear-stained face and swollen eyes. She was pointing the Moon Crystal at Onihiko, her body quivering as she struggled to catch her breath. Everyone's eyes widened, when they realized she had been the person who had shot the beam. "That is for destroying Tokyo twice! That is for killing millions of innocent people! That is for killing my beloved Tuxedo Kamen! That is for having me under your control for eleven years!" The senshi stared, mouths agape, at their leader.   
  
"So...?" Onihiko breathed, holding his wounded arm. He had stopped screaming hysterically several moments before, and now he was concentrating on staying conscious. Blood gushed out from between his fingers, sloppily painting the ground beneath him. He was paler than usual, and his eyes kept trying to roll back into his head. The senshi looked from Sailor Moon to the struggling Onihiko than back again. Everything grew quiet.   
  
Sailor Moon grew in a deep breath. She bit her lip and started shaking her head, anger enveloping her. She lifted the Moon Crystal, shaking with rage, and before any of the Sailor Senshi could even say a word, she whispered, with so much hatred in her voice that everyone backed away, "And this, Onihiko, is for my daughter." A beam of white light the size and speed of a train shot from the Moon Crystal, lighting up the entire night. It was so powerful, it sent Sailor Moon flying through the air and crashing onto the pavement, and even from space the resulting attack of Sailor Moon's rage could be easily seen. The ground trembled violently, and all of the senshi were thrown about, as cement cracked and the remainders of building crumbled.   
  
Onihiko let out one finally scream as the light exploded into him. The senshi watched with wide eyes as the silver-haired man's body was ripped wildly apart by the blinding whiteness. Chunks of Onihiko went zipping through the air, landing with loud, nauseating thuds on the street. Bits of bone bounced down on the concrete, sounding like gravel. Onihiko was visibly very, very dead. The Sailor Senshi gasped for breath. They were all in shock.   
  
Everybody turned and looked at Sailor Moon, their mouths dangling open. She was lying on the road where she had landed, crying softly. Her face was in her hands, and her body shook with silent sobs. The fight against Onihiko had finally come to an end, and the Sailor Senshi had been the winners. But so much had been lost that the victory hardly meant anything. Although Earth and the lives of countless innocents had been saved, Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were dead, Tokyo had been destroyed, harmless bystanders had lost their lives, and Sailor Moon's will to go on had disappeared along with the rest of the life shining in her daughter's beautiful, red eyes. The eight Sailor Senshi sighed.   
  
The Sailor Senshi looked from Sailor Moon to Sailor Chibi Moon's lifeless body. She looked nothing like the cheerful nine-year-old they had known so well and adored so much eleven years ago. She was now a twenty-year-old woman, who wore a face that looked like it had suffered a life of terrible sorrow. She had died horriblyat the hands of her family and friends, the one group of people she was supposed to be able to trust. The Sailor Senshi all began to cry, even Sailor Uranus. How could they have done that to Sailor Chibi Moon, the little pink-haired angel that had lightened all of their lives? She had been so brave, and her efforts had not been in vain. She had succeeded in doing something that none of the other senshi could have done, and as their eyes overflowed with tears and their throats tightened, they all looked down at the courageous, noble face of a true heroine that could never be forgotten.   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon!" A tiny voice squealed suddenly, interrupting the silence. The eight women spun around, and their eyes widened in surprise as they saw the three guardian cats bounding towards them. Diana's soft pink eyes wavered with tears, as her small paws came to a halt in the puddle of blood surrounding her best friend's head. She stood there for a moment, totally silent, before bursting into a fit of hysteria. Luna and Artemis simply sat their on the cold pavement, the night breeze playing with their fur, as their eyes saw nothing but the broken body of the youngest senshi.   
  
Each senshi and cat mourned that night on that deserted, scorched street in Tokyo, among the remainders of their life before the name Onihiko was ever knew, letting the moon and stars watch silently from their place in the dark sky. Although the senshi and guardian cats could guess what Sailor Chibi Moon had been through those past eleven years, only that moon and those stars truly understood the pain she had experienced. Only they knew about the long nights filled with memories and sadness. Only they realized how horrible the nights overflowing with pain and wistful thinking could be. Only they understood the number of nights that summoned up heartache and tears. Only the moon and stars knew that sleep had been her one peace, and now, they knew that if she had been alive, she would have finally had something to stay awake for. 


End file.
